Heroes born
by Sophia The Chaos Hedgy
Summary: my first fic here. What happens if those thought dead appear in another world?
1. The begginng

Tranquillity slowly sipped from her mug of coffee. Staring into space she sighed. It has been six months since her and a few of her friends had been transported to this now familiar planet.

Flashback

Tranquillity ducked the incoming SWATbot missiles, but Sámi wasn't so lucky. She was hit dead on by the blasts. Swaying slightly, she passed out onto the metal flooring. Tranquillity narrowly dodged the last few stray shots and ran towards Sámi. Dropping next to her she checked for a pulse. She was relieved when she felt a steady beating.

Turning around she called to her friends and stood up.

"It's no use trying to get away," a dark voice cried from the upending shadows.

"Try it Eggman!"

"Gladly!" he yelled back.

A tremendous battle was carried on, with Sonic complaining when he arrived because they hadn't waited for him.

This carried on for 30 minutes before a shrill cry was heard.

"SILENCE! STOP THIS AT ONCE GRANDCHILD!"

"Sorry Grandfather," Eggman apologised to Dr. Gerald Robotnick.

"I will deal with you later, for now we need to get rid of these pests once and for all," he snickered.

He lent down for a small rectangular remote, and gently brought his hand down onto it.

A sharp blast hit the area next to the small portable robotersizer, striking those that were nearest.

"Lets Juice Sal!" Sonic cried out and with that he took Sally's hand.

As he ran out of the doomed building, he swayed to a halt.

"We can't leave, there still in there!"

He swerved back to the building, but he was too late. An echoing blast screeched out and the whole of robotropilis was covered in darkness.

End flashback

Tranquillity flipped back into her seat. Six long months ago and she and the others were still presumed dead. She knew this because she was able, thanks to Tails, to see what was going on in the regions of Mobius.

She let herself fall deep into thought. Looking out of the window, she took another sip of her hot drink. She was in no hurry to leave this place; she liked it better than Knothole anyway. Now don't call her heartless, she is much more than that, she still loved the ones who had raised her, but they had never let her show them how responsible she could truly be. Ok maybe that was her fault, after the pumpkin incident Sally and Bunnie had been very reluctant to let her help when vegetables were involved.

She turned back to the window and suddenly knew where she wanted to be.

She wanted to run, to be free.

She turned her half fading attention to the newspaper that Sámi had purchased from the local newsagents earlier.

She let her attention slip to the large bold print heading.

Cinrado City saved again by the Quill heroes.

Tranquillity (or Quillz as she preferred to be named) stuck her head into the article.

Once again, it started; we have had our lives saved by the Quill heroes. The dynamic team of super heroes have saved our city more times than any one can count from the numerous attacks of the infamous Dr.Eggman.

The four teams of heroes split up and hit Eggman a number of times before his ship fell to the ground.

Stan Foot interviewed Dr.Eggman before he was taken to the local jail institute.

"I will destroy the Quill heroes one of these days!" was the only statement before he was carried off.

We would all on contribution of our city to the Quill heroes would like to thank them by holding a ceremony in their honour.

It carried on with the usual thanks and interviews.

She rolled her eyes and sighed yet again.

She had a calling for the wind in her; she wanted to be out there, with the wind in her hair.

Grabbing a thin sheet of paper from the draw and snatching a pen from the holders grasp she wrote a hasty note and stuck it onto the fridge where she was sure Sámi or Tails could see it. With that, she dashed outside.

RING RING!

Sámi grumbled and turned to switch her alarm off. Disgruntled, she rolled back and snuggled under her warm, silky covers.

She was just settling back down to sleep when a magenta chao lept onto her. She picked the chao up and set him on the floor before rolling back to dream land.

But the chao wouldn't give up. He flew up to where Sámi was sleeping and pulled at her ear. She grumbled and pulled the pillow on top of her head, and carried on sleeping.

He folded his arms and sat down angrily 'she is defiantly not a morning person' he thought. Suddenly it dawned on him. Pulling the cymbals out of nowhere, he began to play a loud, noisy tune.

Sámi chucked her pillow at her magenta chao, which covered him up and blotted out his tune. She laughed and struggled out of her warm, cosy bed. She stumbled over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of loose fitting jeans and a short fitting t-shirt, which said 'created in the gorgeous factory.'

She slipped on her pink kitten slippers since she was in the house and slowly made her way down stairs, Spike, her chao, flying beside her.

She noticed the half drunk coffee and the scattered newspaper lying on the table. Taking a large chao nut out of the freezer she sat down to read. Ignoring Spike's loud mmmmmm sounds, she was able to read until the article bored her.

"How's that nut Spike?" she asked.

A loud satisfied grunt was heard from his direction as he turned back to his fruit.

She giggled and walked over to the cupboard, taking out some pancakes.

'Spike can have his nut,' she thought 'but I'm a pancake person myself.'

She put the batter into the frying pan and put the heat on low. Pacing around the kitchen she spied the note hanging to the freezer.

She pulled it down and frowned at what she read.

Sámi, Tails,

Left to go on a run, be back soon, save me a pancake. Tell the president that we can't make his ceremony; I don't think we'll ever go. Any hoo, tell Tails to link the Mobius screen up I wanna see what Sally-Girls doing today. Laters,

Quillz

She let the note slip to the ground and flopped down into a chair. Spike came up to her and gave her the puppy dog eyes look. She tried to avoid it but it pulled her in like always.

Sighing slightly, she made the long journey to the fridge, yet again. She set down another huge nut in front of her greedy chao before flinging herself into the chair and falling into a deep slumber.

Tails awoke to the fire alarm sounding loudly.

"Why do I have a terrible feeling that that was breakfast?" he said aloud.

He pulled on his gloves and a red t-shirt and jeans before racing down stairs on the quickest transportation available, the stair rail.

Sliding down the rail, he jumped off as he neared the bottom. He came to the kitchen to see Sámi battling with the fire extinguisher. He aided her by taking the extinguisher off her and pressing the red button on the side.

"Thanks a lot Tails!" She cried giving him a death hug causing him to wince.

"Erm….. No prob Sámi, mind letting go of me now?"

Blushing she let him go and dragged a hand through her light blue quills.

"So, I'm guessing breakfasts off," Tails said grinning.

"Mind reader," Sámi muttered.

Spike watched the scene in amazement. A blue bubble question mark appeared above his head, unnoticed by the blushing duo.

He knew, nay the whole world, knew they liked each other, but they still wouldn't admit that the little mishaps that seemed to happen when they get together are giving off little signals off love. Just the way he smiles and she crumbles beneath him suggests it's more than a crush.

The way all she had to do was call and he'd come running like a knight in shining armour showed it was more than a one off.

The way they stuttered whenever the other was around told the story of true love.

Spike just didn't under stand.

Quillz was speeding through the city of Cinrado almost at sonic speed. A million thoughts buzzed through her head, but she ignored them all and just kept running through her tears. She had to keep running; she had the urge to speed, to get away from it all. She dodged reporters and other newspaper colleagues. She sped down the corner only to run into a large wrecking ball suspended in midair.

"Mwahahahahah lets see you get away from this Quill Hero!" Eggman laughed evilly.

"Bring it Egghead!" She shouted back and got into fighting stance.


	2. Memeries

Hey again. Second chapter up! Thank you if you have reviewed!

Notes:

'' thinking.

"" saying.

( ) authors notes.

With Tails and Sámi.

Spike sat with his head lolled down at his side; to be honest he looked quite cute when he was like that. Sámi likes to say that he is in deep thought or sleeping, Tails and Tranquillity would put it down to indigestion.

Sámi walked into the small lounge, the smallest room in their whole flat. She sat down slowly onto the leather sofa and tucked up her feet. Slowly she drew out a low breath of air, waking Spike from his sleep.

"Did I wake you up sleepy head?" Sámi asked the disgruntled chao.

"Chao!" he cried out.

"Geez sorry Spike," she said petting him gently.

Slowly he began to cuddle down beneath the sofa's thick blankets.

She sighed and got up from her former resting place and sauntered into the kitchen.

Tails was lying with his head resting on the table. Carefully she walked over to him, her slippers making a soft pitter-patter sound on the tiled flooring.

"Tails," she whispered nudging him "wake up fox-boy."

"Mmmmmm, ten more minutes mom."

Sámi giggled slightly and continued to nudge him with her toes.

After 10 minutes she began to tire of this escapade. Drawing in a deep breath she shouted as loud as she could.

"EGGMAN'S DOING THE CHICKEN DANCE IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"WHA? WHERE! EVERYBODY RUN! IT'S THE DREADED CHICKEN DANCE!" he screamed.

She fell about laughing, mumbling, 'that never gets old!'

With Tranquillity.

Tranquillity delivered a graceful kick to the evil genius's Egg hummer, causing a large dent in the side.

"Hey!" she cried suddenly remembering something, "How did you get out of jail!"

"Let's just say that my robots double as redecorators!" he replied with a cackle (A.N I know that was weak!)

"Figures," Tranquillity rolled her eyes "Well I hope that they can do some more redecorating! Cos your going right back in!"

She lashed out at the Egg hummer with all her might. The force of her kick sent it ricocheting into the sky.

"Blast you hedgehog!" He yelled as he was swept up.

"Whatever!" she yelled back before dashing away into the horizon.

It was nearing midnight when Tranquillity finally arrived on the doorstep of num. 256 of crescent flats. She was greeted by the tapping of an aggravated foot.

"What kept you?" the voice of the foot said ice in her voice.

"What's it to you?" she replied with the same ice coolness.

"I'm going to bed. Your dinners on the side in the micro wave."

Quillz sidled into the kitchen and pulled out a ready make meal from the micro wave.

Stabbing the cling film packaging on top of her frozen meal she set the dial to 20 mins before heading into the lounge.

Lying down under the snug baby blue blanket, she reached for a small crystal that always hung around her delicate neck. She had received this gift on her sixth birthday from Bunnie and it was one of the few of her childhood memories she held dear; the rest of them sucked.

She lay there not really caring, willing the hot tears to gush out of her deep blue eyes. She needed to stay strong. If not for herself but for the others.

She heard the alarm of the micro wave ding, but she didn't care. She just lay there in anguish, her blue eyes turning grey in the dismal light.

Tails lay in his bed, tossing slightly. Jerking awake when he heard the low dinging noise, he slowly edged his way out of bed. Slipping on a pair of blood red slippers, he made his way down the hall. (Do not forget they live in a flat.) He pulled the steaming meal out of the smoking machine before putting it onto a tray and taking it into the lounge. He set it down before the sleeping Tranquillity and covered it with thin cling film before edging his way to his room.

In her cosy pink bed, Sámi was feeling guilty for taking that tone with Quillz. Bullet like, she ran over to her chest and pulled out a giant box, containing her memories.

She picked up a thick navy book before allowing herself to remember what she tried her hardest to forget.

So how did you like it? I admit I was a bit soppy on this bit, but oh well. Thank you if you have reviewed!

Next time: Tranquillity enters a world of despair with Tails desperately trying to revive her before Eggman releases his missiles. Sámi allows herself to remember all the things she tried to forget and the Quill heroes meet a new friend.


	3. Geof

Ok, I am back with chapter three. But first let's deal with the reviews.

P.S I am thinking of making a didgimon fic soon, we'll see shall we?

Tasha- glad you liked it

Isu- ok I'm gonna explain all of this so listen closely, but you can't blame him because it is hard to follow. BTW you are not an idiot.

Ok, the main characters are Tranquillity (Quillz), Tails, Sámi and Geof, who hasn't been mentioned yet. Ok so 6 months ago, due to Robotnick's machine malfunctioning, those characters were sent to a different world, but the freedom fighters on Mobius think them dead. Following me so far? The part with Sally and Sonic was a flash back of what happened to Tranquillity just before she was sent to this world. And to answer your other queries, I will try to make it clearer.

Tranquillity: O.O sooo diizzzzzzy falls to floor twitching.

Me: Urgh yeah………… ;;

Yeah baby gotta love da chao!

Any hoo, on with the story.

Notes:

'' thinking.

"" saying.

( ) authors notes.

I'm gonna give you some profiles just incase you are wondering what they look like.

Tranquillity.

Species – hedgehog

Colour – dark purple with blue streaks

Gender – female

Age – 13

Relationship status – none yet

Sámi

Species – hedgehog

Colour – light blue

Gender – female

Age – 12 ½

Relationship status – Miles 'Tails' Prower

Geof

Species – hedgehog

Colour – dark red with black streaks

Gender – male

Age – 13 ½

Relationship status – none as of yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Sally, Eggman, Robotnick, Tails or Geof. Geof is copy righted to tikalxxx134 off another site. Sámi, Tranquillity, Spike, Blossom and any other characters in this story belong to me!

Chapter three,

Tranquillity stared up into space with her now dull, grey eyes. She felt no emotion at this point, just emptiness. She rolled over and ignored Blossom, her chao that was edging itself up to her.

"Chao?" she small creature asked (A.N, translation: are you ok?)

She pushed it away and rolled over to the side, ignoring the chao's weak cries.

Sámi pushed a lock of her long, light blue hair behind her ear. She turned a page in the photo album. She sighed deeply as she came across the most recent photo.

This photo showed the whole of the freedom fighter core before the raid to Robotropilis that had sent them to this world. She smiled at the fading picture before slipping it into its protective place in the book.

BANG!

The loud bang was heard across the hall. Sámi, who was gazing at the album at this time, was startled, extremely startled, to hear the bang that she dropped the album with a thud. The pages spilled from their places and scattered onto her floor.

She turned around quickly and began to gather the sheets of paper (AN I don't know what they call the special paper thing on photos so stick with me on this) when another bang was heard.

She dropped the fistful of small square pictures she held in her clenched fist before dashing off to find the cause of the bang.

Pulling on a thick jacket over her, she dashed down 6 levels before she reached the bottom. She gaped at what she saw. At the bottom of the large playing field, was a huge crater.

She hurried down to the large hole, and remembered that this was how she and the others had been found, in the middle of a smoking crater. Praying that no one else had seen the crater and just assumed that it was Tails and one of his inventions gone whacked out, she placed one foot at the side of the hole and began to clime down.

It took her half an hour to reach the bottom and when she got there, she looked down in dismay. In the hole there was no familiar face to greet her. Holding back tears she lifted the creatures head and stared at what she saw.

In her frail hands lay a hedgehog, he looked to be in his teens, around 13-16; he had long, spiky red quills and black streaks running through them. He looked slightly like Shadow, who they had met briefly when he came to converse with Sonic.

She picked him up gently and carried him indoors, where it was warm. Picking out a selection of boyish cloths that she had in her closet, she set them beside him as well as a tub of Luke warm water and a rough cut flannel.

All was quiet in the room, apart from Spike's loud snoring coming from the back room. Sámi yawned and glanced at the clock. It read 6am. 'Geeze, 6am already!'

She sauntered into the kitchen and took out a packet of pancake batter and a tub of eggs. She was determined not to let this breakfast go to rot this time. Nay, she would show them that she could do it!

She set the timer for 15 minutes before wandering back into her room. She glanced around wildly, looking for the black hedgehog. She was relieved when she saw him coming out of her own personal bathroom.

"Hiya!" she exclaimed "I'm Sámi nice to meet y'all!"

"Hello," he said stiffly.

"So what's cha name then blacky?"

"My name is Geof," Geof said blankly.

"Oh, ok," she sighed and her energy began to burn down.

"Any way," Geof leapt up "why did you help me?"

"I couldn't leave you to die in that hole!" she cried.

"I see," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Any hoo, you like pancakes and egg?"

"I do not mind," he slowly walked into the kitchen, ignoring his savoir.

'That's gratitude for ya, aint it?' she thought before slipping into the kitchen after him.

Tails stood up and slipped any old cloths on before trailing after the sweet smell of un burnt breakfast. He stood with his mouth hanging open as he saw Sámi chatting to a black hedgehog who was sharing breakfast with her.

He coughed to get their attention.

"Oh Tails honey!" Sámi rushed over to him and planted a passionate kiss to his lips, "I'd like you to meet Geof, I found him in that crater last night."

Starting to breath again more easily, he pulled up a chair and began chatting to Geof.

In the underworlds,

Tranquillity gazed round dully, her grey eyes piercing every thing they saw. She dropped to her knees and cried out the most terrible words to ever pass her rosy red lips.

"I quit."

With the others and Geof.

"I think I'll go check on Quillz," Sámi sidled off.

The boys, having bonded quite quickly, continued to chat loudly, waking Spike up.

A scream put them back into their senses and they both dashed to the lounge.

"Sámi, what's up?" her lover asked her concerned.

"Tran……..Tran…………. TRANQUILLITY!" she screamed pointing at her.

The colour drained from all of their faces as they stared at her dull limp body.

Her purple hair was weak and lifeless. Her cheeks pale and chalk white. The eyes were the worst. To see that grey darkness was unbearable. Sámi collapsed crying into Tails awaiting arms.

Hate glowered up in Geof. Nobody made his new friends hurt or cry while he was around. He was about to comfort Sámi, when a loud voice boomed over the intercom.

"Mwhahahahah," the man laughed "If you and your band of merry heroes cannot stop me within 24 hours, I will set off this humongous set of missiles," he announced gleely before signing off.

They all looked at each other before Tails stood up.

"We need to stop him, Quillz would of wanted us to."

"He's right," Geof told "lets go."

"But what about Quillz," Sámi asked uncertainly.

"You two go, I can take care of her," Tails assured them.

"You sure sugah?" Sámi asked.

"Positive, now go!"

The duo of hedgehogs set off in search off Eggman's new fleet. Guilt weighing on all of them. They had left Tails to do an almost impossible task. Yet they hoped it wasn't.

End Chapter.

So did ya like it?

Tranquillity: Pfft, you made me quit! throws popcorn

Me: you rather die?

Tranquillity: Yeah I don't quit!

Me: O.o okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Let me know what you thought about it. Sayonara!

runs away from ranting Quillz.


End file.
